Zengoku Garden Resort 2
by tangled-wires-of-doom
Summary: ((Not a sequel)) The Inu-Gang go to a Zen Waterpark, will love bloom or will relationships be ruined? InuKag, MirSan, SessOC ((re-written))


Authors Note: I'M BACK! I RE-WROTE IT! **I RE-WROTE IT!** Ahem, anyways, This is a re-written version of my first fanfic, Zengoku Garden Resort (see my profile). One day, I realized how :bleep:ed up it was. SO! I re-wrote it. Yes, it was hard realizing that I wrote the worst fanfic I've ever read, but I did, so I re-wrote it! And this time I had a beta-reader too! This version starts the morning they leave for Zengoku Garden Resort, because in the original version it starts when they are already there. I dunno why I changed this, but I did. Okay! Now read!

Disclaimer: I don't own jack...Wait...actually I do, he lives in my closet and I give him squirrel food on occasion...Oh, but I don't own Inuyasha.

Zengoku Garden Resort

Chapter One: Getting There (please ignore the parody in that title>>;;)

Kagome Higurashi awoke to someone pounding loudly on her bedroom door.

"Ugh...Who is it...?" She questioned groggily, wondering what could be so important as to wake her from her peaceful state.

"It's Sango! C'mon, we're gonna be late!" A voice said from the other side of the door.

Kagome shot out of bed, suddenly remembering the trip she planned to go on with her friends. She looked at her alarm clock. "Shit!"

"C'mon Kag!" Sango yelled impatiently.

"Coming!" She responded.

Kagome jumped out of bed and headed for her closet. She was glad she graduated High School last week and her annoying School uniform was out the window. Literally.

She changed into a dark purple bikini and threw on a white T-Shirt and light-blue denim shorts over it. She looked in the mirror and decided she was happy with her appearance.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"I'm coming, Sango! Hang on." She shouted back. Sango, though she was Kagome's best friend, could be really pushy.

"Well, hurry up!" She shouted.

Kagome, unable to take her friends impatience any longer, decided to put her makeup on in the car.

She left her room and nearly bumped into Sango, who was about to yell again.

"God, finally Kag." Sango stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Are the guys here?" Kagome asked.

"Hell yeah, they've been honking the car horn for twenty minutes!"

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha tended to break things when he was made to wait.

_'God, I hope the rest of the Shrine is still standing_' She thought.

Downstairs, Kagome grabbed a bagel and kissed her mother good bye. She grabbed her suitcase that she packed the night before, and headed out the door with Sango behind her.

Once they were outside, a certain dog-eared hanyou jumped onto the hood of Sango's dark green Toyota and started cursing about how late they were going to be for the airport.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE GOIN' ON THIS TRIP IF YOU GUYS ARE GONNA TAKE SIX FUCKIN' YEARS TO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!"

"GET THE HELL OFFA MY CAR!" Sango screamed.

"Shit, you don't have to bite my damn head off!" Inuyasha retorted and remained on the car hood, though somewhat calmer than before.

"I SAID GET OFFA MY FUCKING CAR!" She repeated.

"Keh. Fine!" He said mockingly and got off the car.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha as he walked up to her.

Noticing this, he stopped.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"Why didn't you get off the car!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I did, wench!"

"Yeah, but it took you long enough!" she yelled.

"Whatever." Was all he said.

"Guys, we're already late. Let's go!" Sango stated.

Kagome and Inuyasha got in the car; Kagome sat in front next to sango (who was driving) and Inuyasha sat in the back with Miroku, who had remained in the car quietly the whole time.

On the way to the airport no one wanted to talk to each other. Sango, getting annoyed by this, turned on the radio.

"Hey! What kind of music is that!" Inuyasha complained.

"It's called 'Taking Back Sunday'" She stated.

"You mean 'Taking Back Shit'!"" He shouted.

"Inuyasha, just deal with it!" Kagome interrupted.

"No one's talkin' to you!" He exclaimed.

"You're being stupid, so I have to talk!"

"What is that supposed to mean!" He asked "And who you callin' stupid!"

"You, stupid!" she shouted.

"FEH!"

Miroku sat quietly in the back seat next to the outraged hanyou, contemplating whether he should interfere with the pathetic argument or stay silent and listen to the obnoxious bickering.

"Why do you have to be such a dumb-ass! It's a friggin song!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha.

"Because I hate that fuckin' song, wench!" He retorted.

As the bickering continued, Miroku was at breaking point.

"THE SONG IS OVER!" He yelled over Kagome and Inuyasha's antics.

Everyone went quiet and looked back at the monk, who was obviously irritated to say the least.

Inuyasha seemed to calm down a little and sat back in his seat. The rest of the trip was silent, partly because every time someone tried to turn on the radio or start some kind of argument, Miroku would glare at them, and they usually got the message. Except when Inuyasha started complaining about being crowded in the car, which gained him glares from the rest of the car's passengers and the driver.

"What? There's no fuckin' room in here." The hanyou stated.

"Maybe you would be more comfortable on the side of the fucking highway where you belong!" an extremely irritated Sango exclaimed.

"No need to be so extreme, my dear Sango." Miroku stated with a hint of mischief in his tone. "Perhaps you should let Inuyasha drive and you could ride back here with me."

Sango found the monk's statement amusing, not catching on to the suggestive tone. "Right, I'm gonna let that bipolar hanyou drive _my _car..." She laughed "that's really funny, Miroku."

"I'm not fucking bipolar!" The hanyou shouted.

"Yeah, you keep believing that Inu." Sango said with a giggle.

"What the hell does that mean!" He asked, stupid as ever.

The car erupted with laughter, for no specific reason, just the stupidity of the hanyou.

"What is so damn funny!" Inuyasha asked, his eye twitching at an impossible speed.

"Inu...Haha...Yasha...haha!" Kagome struggled for breath.

Sango (who was also in a fit of laughter) proved to be a rather unsafe driver herself, considering she was headed for a ditch.

Miroku, noticing the sudden change of path the car was taking, panicked.

"SANGO! Watch out!"

Coming back to reality, Sango swirved the car, desperately trying to get back on the highway or at least out of way of the rather large tree trunk the car was headed towards.

Kagome was in pure shock- she buried her face in Inuyasha's sleeve. Inuyasha, the brave, heroic hanyou, was terrified for his life. He jumped out of his seat, and wrapped his arms around Kagome.

Sango screamed in fear as the side of the car narrowly missed the tree trunk.

Miroku rubbed the bump on his head that he received from the abrupt stop the car took. "Sango?" He questioned with concern in his voice, "are you alright?"

Sango breathed rigidly. "Y-yeah...I'm okay." She answered, still in shock.

"Okay..." He accepted her answer. "Uh...Hey, Inuyasha, Kagome...?" He stared at the couple, who seemed to be praying for dear life.

Kagome finally realized that the car had stopped and that Miroku and Sango seemed to be staring at her and Inuyasha's position. "Uh...Inuyasha?" Blushing, Kagome lightly nudged the hanyou's shaking form.

"Huh?" He looked up, "Are we...are we...dead?" He asked.

Sango and Miroku started giggling in the background.

Kagome sweat dropped. "No, Inuyasha, we're not dead, the car just...kinda...crashed." She explained.

Inuyasha finally came back to his senses. "So..." He looked at the car radio clock, that blinked '9:28'. "WE ARE SO FUCKING LATE!" He exclaimed.

"INUYASHA! We just crashed the car! I think that's a pretty liable excuse for being late!" Kagome said.

"He's right. Our plane leaves in thirty minutes!" Sango informed.

"Shouldn't we call the police...or your insurance agency...or whatever you're supposed to do when you crash a car!" Kagome asked Sango.

"Are we hurt?" Sango asked.

"No," answered Kagome.

"Is the car damaged?"

"No..."

"Okay, then we're going straight to the airport." Sango stated, her mind made up.

"But-" Kagome started, but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Duh! Now let's get fuckin' movin'!" He shouted rudely.

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Okay!" Sango said enthusiastically, gaining a glare from Inuyasha.

Everyone took their original seats in the vehicle and Sango started driving.

Kagome felt like a criminal just crashing the car and then leaving without calling the police or anything. _'I guess we didn't actually crash the car, more like almost crashed it...but still...'_

Inuyasha noticed her nervous fidgeting and found it rather strange. "Hey...wench?" Inuyasha nudged her shoulder.

Kagome was knocked out of her daze by Inuyasha's 'gentle' nudge. "Hm...?"

"You're freakin' me out, bitch; you're just sittin' there like a damn vegetable." Inuyasha said, trying to conceal his concern but to no avail. Everyone noticed this except him and Kagome.

"Oh...sorry...I'm just thinking about the trip." She explained, still too out of it to respond to the rude remark.

Inuyasha didn't accept her explanation, but decided not to push the issue further. "Okay..." He responded slowly, clearly showing that he didn't buy it.

Miroku looked out the window, actually thinking about the trip ahead. Well, kinda. _'Sango...I will prove my worthiness to you in the next two weeks. I promise..' _He thought determinedly. He sighed, _'who am I kidding...No one as fair as you could ever feel affection for a college drop-out monk in training like me...' _He fidgeted with the buttons beneath the window.

_'Shit, why is everyone so depressed?' _The frustrated hanyou thought while growling under his breath.

Sango, seeing how uncomfortable he was, couldn't resist making a joke about it. "Need to make a pit-stop, Inuyasha?" She asked with slight sarcasm in her tone.

"No!" He yelled.

Sango laughed, obviously amused with how the hanyou always managed to make himself look stupid.

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath.

Sango, hearing this clearly, asked sarcastically, "Say something Inu?"

"I said bitch, Bitch!" He snorted rudely.

"Look who's talking." she retorted.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" He shouted with rage.

"Don't hurt yourself Inuyasha." She said, appearing as though she didn't care that the hanyou was shaking in utter rage and clawing away at his seat-belt.

Sango, again, couldn't control her laughter at how badly he took insults. Though this time she managed not to crash the car.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted. Now that the seat belt was in shreds, he started digging his claws into the sides of Kagome's seat. Getting annoyed by this, Kagome, instead of screaming and 'biting his head off' as he would say, looked back and smiled sweetly at him.

Her plan worked. Inuyasha was in shock at her...her...kindness? No, it was deception! She was tricking him! But still...A strange (and probably hard to fake) maneuver of hers. "Uh..." He just gaped at the seemingly sincere smile. _'why the fuck is she smiling!'_

Kagome was impressed by her own ability to fool the dog-eared hanyou so effectively, as she noticed him loosening his grip on her seat.

Miroku sat in the far corner behind the drivers' seat and observed the chaos going on in the small car.

Ten minutes later, the ranting and chaos between the teenagers died down quite a bit. After a fight about whether to listen to Kelly Clarkson, Alanis Morrisette, Metallica or Buddhas' Anthems, they randomly decided on Blink-182 and calmed down for awhile.

"We're here," Sango said as she pulled up to a parking lot at the Tokyo No Tama Airport. She paid the man at the front gate, entered the parking lot and parked in-between a silver Sedan and a red mini-van. "Let's go. Does everyone have their tickets?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome pulled their tickets out of their pockets. Inuyasha added a 'feh' as he held up his plane ticket.

"Good." Sango said and led the way into the Airport.

When the gang was far enough away from the car, a loud thumping from inside the car trunk caused it to pop open. "Phew...That was a long ride." A small, fluffy-tailed Kitsune emerged from the car trunk and hurled a small suitcase over the side, hoisting himself up and over after it. Lifting the luggage with some difficulty, he then headed into the airport to set off on the journey he planned on crashing.

"Hi," Sango greeted the woman at the front desk "Where can we find the gate to the one-way to Zengoku Garden Resort?"

"That would be gate 17" She answered cheerily, "Thank you for flying Tokyo No Tama Airways, have a nice day."

Sango smiled and headed off to the luggage search, with her friends following closely behind her.

Once they arrived at the luggage search, Inuyasha held his small black bag (not a man purse! not a man purse!) closely and said "No way."

Kagome, Miroku and Sango turned and looked at him strangely. "What?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked around suspiciously, "Let's just skip the luggage search, okay?" He said.

"Inuyasha, we can't." Kagome stated.

"She's right." Miroku added.

"No. I don't want to." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"May I help you?" A scrawny man dressed in a Tokyo No Tama airport staff t-shirt came up to them and asked in a southern accent.

"He won't do the luggage search!" Kagome pointed accusingly at Inuyasha.

"Ya got somethin' to hide, mister?" The man walked up to Inuyasha and grabbed his shirt.

"What if I do?" Inuyasha said, not realizing how much trouble he was getting himself into.

"Why don't you open up the bag and go through the luggage search or I will call security and throw your ass out of this airport." The man said dead seriously, "Do I make myself clear?"

"No you don't, Jackass!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Okay, that's it." He picked up his walkie talkie. "We have a hostile hanyou on the luggage floor." He said into the walkie-talkie, "I repeat: A hostile hanyou."

"Who you callin' 'hostile', Jackass!" The so-called 'hostile hanyou' asked.

"Please calm yourself; back-up will be here soon." The rent-a-cop said calmly.

"That's not necessary sir. Just because my so-called _boyfriend_ is a complete dumb-ass, doesn't mean he's hostile. Please let us continue on our trip, we're already late and we're very fortunate the doctors even let us go." Kagome said pleadingly.

The man considered this, "Doctors, you say?" He asked curiously.

Kagome shuffled her feet, "Yes. Inuyasha here," she pointed at the hanyou "has been diagnosed with a deadly form of turrets." Her acting classes and incredible judge of character were paying off.

"Turrets? What is that little missy?" The man asked, starting to believe the whole charade.

"It's very deadly when infecting the right person..." She gave Inuyasha a smirk while saying this. He glared at her.

"I see. So...this would probably be the last trip he takes, right?"

Kagome looked at her feet and nodded.

The Rent-A-Cop thought for a moment. "Well, I guess I can let you off this one time." He finished.

"Thank you!" Kagome hugged the man.

The cop stood nervously, "Excuse me miss...But I don't much like being touched, if you get my drift."

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir!" Kagome apologized, though she really didn't give a damn.

"It's okay, lil' lady, just don't do it again." He walked away twitching.

Kagome stared as he left. Repressing her laughter, she exclaimed "I can't believe he thought I was serious!"

"Yeah, Kag, that was cool. And believable." Sango said, shooting Inuyasha a glance.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha sat on a bench near by, eye twitching non-stop.

Kagome laughed at the sight of him. She couldn't wait for what was in store next.

"Deadly Turrets?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"C'mon, it worked didn't it?" She nudged him playfully.

"You made me look like an idiot!" He shouted.

Kagome glared at him, "I suppose you would prefer to look like a criminal!"

"HELL YEAH!"

A few of the people around the teenagers stopped to watch the showdown. Kagome, noticing this, figured she should probably try to calm the hanyou down before someone called security. She had had enough authority for one day. "Oh, look!" She glanced at her pink rhinestone watch, "It's 9:40, the plane leaves in twenty minutes!"

This brought Inuyasha out of his angered state...and put him into a new one. "SHIT! Let's go! I ain't paying for anymore plane tickets!"

"Great!" Kagome smiled as she walked to the baggage search with her friends.

A small kitsune carrying a plane ticket held out his hand to the woman at the gate. "One-way to Zengoku Garden Resort." He said.

The woman just stared at him like he was insane.

He looked around nervously to avoid her stare. "Um...Is something wrong?" he asked.

The woman snapped out of her daze, "Oh, no...but...um...where is your mother?"

The kitsune knew this question would come up eventually, "Well, um, I'll be traveling alone..." He was desperately trying to think of an excuse. "My, uh...3rd grade class is waiting for me at Zengoku Garden Resort, this is a class trip." He prayed that this would work.

"Oh, well we still can't allow you to board the plane without consent from your parent or guardian." The woman said.

"But-" Shippo was cut off by the woman's shout.

"Next!"

He sighed and walked away, _'I guess I should just go home...'_ He thought as he continued to make his way through the crowded airport. It was then that he passed the baggage search and saw an unoccupied large black suitcase. Perhaps his journey wasn't over yet...

Kagome and Sango went through baggage search quickly, Miroku was a bit resistant to let them open one of his bags, which just happened to be the one with his porno magazines in it. Inuyasha went last, and still wouldn't allow the man that was doing the baggage search open his small black bag.

"Sir, if we don't search this bag, you are not getting onto that plane." The man said.

"Feh." Inuyasha turned his back to the man.

Kagome was not going to let him get them in trouble again. "Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly, "can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Fine!" Inuyasha said rudely as he walked into a corner with Kagome, bringing his black bag with him.

"What's in the bag?" She asked demandingly.

"Nothing, wench!" He shouted.

Kagome yanked the bag out of his arms and spilled it's contents onto the floor. What she saw surprised her to say the least.

"HOLY CRAP!" She exclaimed.

"What!" He questioned.

"We went through that much trouble to hide...RAMEN!" She asked, as she broke out laughing.

"What of it!" He shouted.

"W-WHY!" She could barely form the word, considering she was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Grr..." He glared at her, "**because **they would make me put it with the rest of the luggage."

Kagome gave him a strange look, "Uh, so?"

"SO, it would get hot." He explained.

"And..." Kagome tried to figure out where he was going with this.

"It doesn't taste as good if it's hot."

"Inuyasha, you put hot water in them to make hot, so what damage is gonna do to have them in the luggage compartment!" Kagome asked, still confused as to where he was going with this.

"I just don't want to, okay wench!" He shouted.

Kagome sighed. "Fine, but we're not going anywhere if you don't let them search the bag."

"No." He said blankly.

"I'll make something up, okay?" She said. Dealing Inuyasha was worse than baby-sitting.

Inuyasha considered this. Kagome was an exceptionally good actor..."Feh, fine. But it better work!" he decided resistently to go with Kagome's plan.

"Great! Let's go!" She said happily.

"Feh."

Sango and Miroku waited impatiently for Kagome and Inuyasha to come back from their little talk.

Finally they emerged from the corner they were in and walked up to the baggage search.

"We're back!" Kagome said as she dragged Inuyasha along to let the airport search his black bag.

The man took the bag from Inuyasha and started the routine search. He opened the bag and rummaged through it with the black censor tools to detect things and what-not.

Inuyasha watched umcomfortably as the airport employee continued the search.

Kagome sighed; Though she really didn't care about instant noodles, she wasn't in any mood to hear Inuyasha complain the whole trip. "Sir, we would like to take that bag on the plane as a carry-on." She said.

The man gave her a strange look.

"But...it's ramen," He laughed, "Why would you wanna bring ramen with you on the plane? What, are you gonna make it on the plane?"

Kagome was getting annoyed, "No," she said through gritted teeth, "the ramen is just...important...to us."

"Okay..." The man said and handed the bag to Kagome.

Kagome took the bag and muttered a small "Thanks"

Once everyone's luggage was searched, the gang went to the gate to board the plane.

The stewardess made the usual announcements as Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku took their seats. Kagome and Inuyasha sat in one of the two-person seats and Sango and Miroku took the one behind them.

Kagome sighed as the plane finally took off. It had been a long day, and it was just beginning...

**_Author's Note:_ Okay, it's finished! actually, it's just beginning! I think it's definitely better than the original judging by spelling/grammer/over all writing skills. But I also think it's better to start before they reach Zengoku Garden Resort, because I think it makes more sense this way. Well I dunno. I don't know when I will update, probably when I can use my regular computer again (hyper little brother and orange juice next to the laptop, need I say more?) , which I have no idea when that will be. So, review (Oh, please review!) but don't make any life threats if I don't update next week, yeah? Good.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!****  
**

_tangled-wires-of-doom_


End file.
